


In Your Eyes

by Gamebird



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after Brave New World, Peter and Sylar go on a road trip. Porn With Very Little Plot follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In Your Eyes  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Peter/Sylar  
>  **Summary:** A few days after Brave New World, Peter and Sylar go on a road trip. Porn With Very Little Plot follows.  
>  **Warnings:** Sexual content – not all that explicit, but hot and heavy.  
>  **Notes:** Lornrocks posted the first part (down to the divider) and solicited comment!fic on LiveJournal. She wrote in present tense; I wrote in past tense. So, apologies for the tense shift. I didn't make any attempt to copy the style (I'm lazy, mea culpa). No relation to any other AU.

**Title:** In Your Eyes  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Peter/Sylar  
 **Summary:** A few days after Brave New World, Peter and Sylar go on a road trip. Porn With Very Little Plot follows.  
 **Warnings:** Sexual content – not all that explicit, but hot and heavy.  
 **Notes:** Lornrocks posted the first part (down to the divider) and solicited comment!fic on LiveJournal. She wrote in present tense; I wrote in past tense. So, apologies for the tense shift. I didn't make any attempt to copy the style (I'm lazy, mea culpa). No relation to any other AU.

The perfect recipe for one road trip: Awesome music, a camera for snapshots, snacks, and awesome sunglasses. Optional: Ridiculous sexual tension.

Peter was feeling that, alright. He and Gabriel were currently somewhere in the Midwest in a rented car, windows rolled up to fend off the chill while they drove westward. He wasn't sure what they were doing or where they were going, but he felt that a trip might take their minds off things.

What he didn't account for was that his eyes would start to wander when he wasn't the one driving, watching every minute play of muscle under skin, the expressions flitting across his friend's face as they drive. He busies himself with playing with the radio, trying to find a station that isn't on commercial, when he finds one that sounds alright.

"You seem unusually quiet," Gabriel says, breaking the silence, and Peter's head darts up.

"Yeah?" Not exactly the best response, but Peter's mind is so far away that it's the best he can manage. He reaches up and pushes his hair back. "I'm just preoccupied, I guess."

The other man nods and Peter sighs internally, relieved that he's off the hook for now. He thinks that maybe he should check the GPS again when the radio changes and a familiar song begins to play. Halfway through the first verse, Gabriel asks, "Isn't this song from _Say Anything_?"

Peter nods and suddenly they're both laughing until they can't breathe. Why? Well, one, the artist is Peter Gabriel, which is weirdly appropriate, and second, in the movie, the song is first heard after the two main characters have sex in the backseat of a car.

So maybe it wasn't THAT funny, but for some reason the exhaustion from driving and the time they've been spending just the two of them has caught up to them and Peter finds himself smiling like an idiot.

After a pause where they're both listening to the song, Gabriel murmurs, "Maybe this should be our song."

"Our song?" Peter repeats this last part with a rather dumb stare, until he realizes what his friend is implying. He arches an eyebrow. "It's kind of old and clichéd, but why not?" He reaches over before he even realizes what he's doing and rubs a soothing hand down the back of Gabriel's neck, a light caress.

The taller man freezes, before relaxing slightly. With a quick glance at the rearview mirror, he's pulling over until they're stopped on the side of the road. No one is really around, probably because the weather is pretty bad. Gabriel turns to look at Peter. "Peter, are you... are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Peter's eyes search the other man's for a minute before he swallows and nods his head, once. "Yes."

Gabriel's lips quirk in a slight smile and he reaches across the small space between him and gently places his hand on Peter's chest, like he did all that time ago at the carnival. "Well then, there's only one thing to do."

* * *

Peter glanced down at the hand on his chest. It seemed loaded with meaning and intent. This was going way faster than he'd expected. A road trip - just the two of them - some ironic echo of the time they'd spent behind the wall... it seemed only fitting after the carnival, after all the constant misunderstandings. He'd seen how much difficulty Gabriel was having adjusting, the way Noah and Claire looked at him, the confusion on the faces of the carnies. It was the second time Peter saw a shadow of anger, a heat smoldering in Gabriel's eyes, that he'd finally left the clean-up to others and drug Gabriel away.

After a few days of getting things settled, it just seemed easier to get away from it all and have some time to themselves - like they hadn't had enough of that already. Forgiving Gabriel had opened all sorts of possibilities and Peter kicked himself that he'd been as complicit as the other man in not delineating boundaries.

"What's would that be?" he said hesitantly, looking up from the hand.

Gabriel twisted in his seat and leaned forward, hope (too much hope) in his features. Peter couldn't crush that hope. Gabriel's eyes bored into his, then flicked downward and back up. _He just looked at my mouth,_ Peter thought and with that thought, his lips parted almost by instinct and it was certainly involuntary. An electric jolt passed through him and the feel of Gabriel's hand on his chest, previously light, just a touch, was now hot against his skin and seemed to be pressing harder. Or maybe he was starting to lean forward. He didn't know.

"I shouldn't have touched you on the neck," Peter whispered as Gabriel leaned forward slowly, still watching him carefully, still allowing Peter time to pull away or refuse. That touch had crossed a line, but Peter had done it without even thinking about it.

"Hm, why do you say that?" Gabriel whispered back, almost conversationally, as he tilted his head to the side and opened his mouth slightly, only inches from his target. Leaning forward was getting awkward for him. Peter still hadn't closed the distance. Gabriel's hand left his chest and went to his shoulder. Gabriel shifted in his seat again, gaining another inch. His breath was hot against Peter's face. Peter's eyelids fluttered and shut. He panted.

For a long moment, nothing happened. He could imagine Gabriel's uncertainty. Peter was responding, but... not real _actively_. Peter feared he would destroy the fragile trust between them if he didn't do **something** , and soon. His tension expressed itself with a quiet whine, whether of frustration or need or fear - who knew?

In response, he was guided forward with a gentle pressure. Warm, soft lips brushed his own. Peter felt his body acutely, heart thudding in his chest, blood rushing, breath coming faster, his skin felt hypersensitive. He could smell Gabriel before him, the subtle scent of his aftershave and fainter, that of the soda he'd been drinking earlier. His mouth touched Peter's again and this time Peter's lips moved against him, stroking over each other, a slight, delicious friction.

At that final motion, at that somewhat decisive gesture of acceptance from Peter, Gabriel groaned, the tension finally broken for him at least, and leaned against Peter's mouth fully, pressing them together. His hand lifted from Peter's shoulder to slip behind his head, cradling it and pulling him forward.

Peter let himself be kissed, let himself go with the moment, all the while worrying and holding back, tension rising within him as conflicting desires warred with one another. He'd forgiven Gabriel, yes, but this was something entirely different, way beyond, and so _fast!_ He kept his eyes shut, like if he didn't see it, it wasn't really happening. This **seriously** complicated things. But he couldn't stop himself from moving his mouth in tandem with Gabriel's, feeling his arousal build until it was like fire in his veins.

After an eternity, Gabriel pulled back, his hand at the base of Peter's skull gripping and releasing, fingernails alternately biting into his scalp. Peter knew the other man was looking at him, but Peter's eyes remained shut. He could hear his own breathing loud in the car. Gabriel was panting too. At this rate, the windows would be steamed in no time. The occasional car whizzed by - random punctuations on an already uncertain correspondence.

"Peter?" Gabriel's voice was strained. He wasn't getting enough feedback. Peter knew Gabriel had to be worried he had ruined things between them, had to be wondering why he wasn't responding, or at least why he wasn't engaging, because his physical response was overwhelming even if he was holding back as much as he could.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Did I misunderstand you?"

"No," the word slipped out before Peter could stop it - fully vocalized, not a whisper, clear and unambiguous - unlike his actions. After it was out, hanging in the air between them, he wasn't sure he'd wanted to stop it at all. Nathan's memory hung over his shoulder like a ghost.

"Then..." and Peter felt Gabriel shift, then the back of one finger stroked his cheek and the other man stole a quick smooch. Peter opened his eyes against his better judgment, because if he saw, it made it real. Gabriel was right in front of him, inches away, and he was so, **so** real. The specter of Nathan couldn't stand against the flesh and blood before him. Peter trembled as he suddenly found himself alone in the car with this man, no shade of the past haunting the scene. Gabriel asked, "this is okay?" He dipped his head back in for another quick peck and Peter pulled back instead. He grabbed Gabriel's face, palms on the man's stubble-graced cheeks.

For a moment, they both froze. Gabriel's eyes drifted between Peter's arms and back up to his face, judging what was going on. Gabriel chewed on his lip slowly. Peter couldn't take his eyes off that, mesmerized by the bits of ivory worrying at the reddened flesh, swollen from their kissing. Gabriel was clearly, clearly turned on - lips red, face flushed. Peter could hardly breathe. The car was full of their scent - heavy, musky and saturating the confined space.

The corners of Gabriel's eyes suddenly wrinkled more deeply and a smile turned up the corners of his mouth. He surged forward and kissed Peter again anyway, pushing past his hands and having to grab at the headrest of Peter's seat to avoid falling into him. Peter barked out a laugh and caught his face again, this time more firmly. He pushed him back, still laughing. Gabriel began to climb over the space between their seats.

"No! No!" Peter said playfully, still laughing. "Get back, you!"

"Your hands are busy, Peter. Mine aren't." He snaked one forward and threatened to tickle Peter's short ribs, using the other to hang onto the head rest as he climbed fully into the seat with him. Peter was pressed against the door, his feet lost somewhere against the partition between the passenger and driver's seat. Gabriel was clambering over his body, over him, pressing him down, maneuvering one knee on the other side of Peter's legs until he was straddling him.

Peter looked down at that, mouth open, breathing hard. His laughter faded. He looked up at Gabriel's face. There was a question there in the other man's visage, as they were so close their clothing was touching from chest to knee. Gabriel hesitated, again reluctant and it was up to Peter to take the next step. He changed his grip on Gabriel's cheeks, fingers curling, palms shifting. He wasn't holding him away anymore. He pulled him to him and they kissed again.

Gabriel leaned into him, groaning as their lips met. The hand that had tickled Peter's side briefly began instead to caress, moving to Peter's chest, stroking over his pectorals, thumb finding a nipple through the thin cloth of Peter's t-shirt.

That was just too much, but in the best way. Peter shifted his legs, knocking Gabriel's knee off its precarious perch on the edge of the seat, bringing him down on top of him. The weight of the other man sank onto him and for a moment Gabriel looked startled, maybe frightened at the increased contact. Peter wrapped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders and ground up into him. The surprise instantly translated into need as Gabriel answered his thrust and covered Peter's mouth again with his own.

Peter growled into the other man's mouth, rubbing himself against him, feet struggling to find purchase, body flexing upwards, seeking and finding resistance and answering motions. At some point he realized that even now Gabriel didn't have his full weight on him. He had to be flying, or levitating, or something else, but there was enough pressure to give Peter enough to work with.

His hands ran up and down Gabriel's back, clenching and grasping, pulling him into himself. Gabriel groaned as Peter's nails raked him inadvertently, so he did it again, this time on purpose. He clawed him hard enough to leave marks, made heedless by knowing they'd fade instantly. Gabriel's hips moved faster in reaction, giving Peter the stimulation he needed, grinding and shifting against his hardness, separated by only a few layers of denim and cotton.

Peter was nearing his end, his skin beginning to tingle, his awareness of the world constricting. His eyes were shut again, but everything he needed to know was there by the more primitive senses of touch, taste and smell. Sweat was running down his face, his tongue relentless in probing against Gabriel's, his cock beginning to throb as his body danced on the edge of release.

He moved his hands down to clutch at Gabriel's ass, digging in his fingers hard enough to bruise. He was answered with another cry of desire and increase in intensity. Peter fairly yanked Gabriel's body against his, hard and demanding and he got what he wanted - everything he was asking for and more - sending him flying over the abyss of ecstasy. A few moments later, while Peter was still clinging to him for life itself, trembling with aftershocks, Gabriel followed.

They were both breathless from their exertion, the world outside of the press of their bodies slowly coming back into focus. Gabriel pushed himself up from where Peter was crammed into the seat and against the door. He looked down and struggled to get his knee back on the seat, nudging Peter over. Even moving those few inches seemed like an excessive labor to Peter.

He reached up and ran his thumb along one of Gabriel's brows, then down his cheek, damp with sweat and sloppy kisses. Peter grinned languidly, feeling wonderful even though he had something of a cramp in his calf. He leaned up and let his lips caress Gabriel's one last time, gentle and breath-taking. It was a perfect moment.

Gabriel shifted back and tried to reverse the path he'd used to get into the position he was in. His height was a disadvantage. Peter wiggled a little to be more comfortable and watched in amusement as it took the other man much longer to get back into his seat than it had taken him to get out of it. Peter picked at his jeans a little - they were dark enough that the inevitable spot of moisture was nearly invisible. Cars continued to speed by, but they existed in their own world, insulated by the fogged windows.

"You know what we forgot to pack for the road trip?" Peter asked.

"What's that?" Gabriel said as he finally settled back in his seat, heaving a very contented sigh.

"Condoms."

Gabriel snorted. "Maybe _**you**_ didn't pack any." While Peter blinked at him in astonishment, Gabriel grinned, reached down and started the car.

[The End.]


End file.
